Dr. Blowhole
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- Dr. Blowhole is an evil dolphin scientist and supervillain. He is the main antagonist of The Penguins of Madagascar. Bio Dr. Blowhole was first mentioned in the episode "Eclipsed", when Skipper sees the sun blocked out and says "My mad dolphin nemesis, Dr. Blowhole! He's blown out the sun!" Dr. Blowhole first appeared in "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge", though it is clear that the penguins have known him for a long time. In "Roomies", Dr. Blowhole sent a walrus named Rhonda to the Central Park Zoo to steal Kowalski's plasma cutter, but the villain himself is never seen. Dr. Blowhole makes his first full appearance in the 23 minute special, "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge", wherein he serves as the titular main antagonist, though it is clear that the penguins have known him for a long time. It begins in a flashback where he trapped the penguins in his lair and shot lasers at them, until Kowalski threw a Swiss Delight in his blowhole and sent the evil dolphin falling backwards into the water with his segway. However, Blowhole quickly emerged from the water in a dome, and swore that Skipper has not seen the last of him and he will have revenge before he initiated the self destruct sequence and made his escape In the past, Dr. Blowhole went under the name "Flippy" and performed tricks for entertainment for humans in a marine park on Coney Island. His signature trick was jumping through "The Ring of Fire", a fiery hoop. At one point, Flippy was humiliated in "The Ring of Fire" (it is implied that this is what caused the robotic replacement on his right eye). This turned Flippy evil and he later escaped the park and renamed himself "Dr. Blowhole". Dr. Blowhole was then driven with a desire to conquer the world to get revenge on the humans. As revenge on the humans, Dr. Blowhole sets about to create his own "Ring of Fire", which are a series of towers designed to melt the polar ice caps to flood the Earth. This was destroyed by King Julien, who was acting as a double agent. Dr. Blowhole returns sometime later to apprehend Skipper and wipe his memory with his Mind Jacker. Leaving Skipper on a deserted island, Blowhole uses his memories to locate the HQ. A series of mishaps, and unexplained singing due to a hypnosis from pa rogue MP3 player, allows Blowhole to nearly take control of New York City. However, he is once again foiled by the Penguins. His own memory is wiped away by Skipper, and he is forced to resume his former role as "Flippy". It is revealed in "The Penguin Who Loved Me" that Doris the dolphin (Kowalski's love interest) is his sister and his real name is Francis (Which Red One, one of his lobster minions, laughed off). He only created the name Dr. Blowhole since it earned him more respect. His new residence was a place called Seaville in which Doris wanted to liberate him from. Blowhole had been in Seaville ever since the events of "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole" and happily performing shows for the visitors, believing that he actually is "Flippy" since he is still under the influence of the Mind Jacker in said episode above. After his mind is restored, and his base is destroyed, he was still swimming in ocean with Parker above him, threatening him if he don't give his paychecks. Based on what Skipper said, Blowhole is possibly scheming to make his new base and return as "Arch-enemies always return. However it's currently unknown what is happened to him as the series is finished and the series is not go fast for show Dr. Blowhole again. Personality Dr. Blowhole is an evil, devious, and vengeful villain. He is described as being "pure evil" by Private. Out of the four penguins, Blowhole hates Skipper and Kowalski the most (Skipper for leading the team and Kowalski for his intelligence). He has "skin that's surprisingly pleasant to touch", and a surprisingly beautiful singing voice for "villainous scum." Dr. Blowhole is as smart as Kowalski, or at least close to his intelligence. Abilities Dr. Blowhole seems to be capable of creating admirable high-tech gadgets-at least by Kowalski's standards. He also can control his segway scooter with considerable ease. He made a lot of inventions, most notably the "Chrome Claw", a giant mutant lobster, and the "Mind Jacker". He also invented a large tractor beam to bring the moon closer to earth (Though it's noted in the episode, as a rental), and also created the "Diabologizer". Most importantly, as seen in his second appearance, he has the singing ability of an angel. Also, in his first appearance, Blowhole proved capable of holding his own against the combat-trained Skipper in a short physical fight. Dr. Blowhole's inventions *"Chrome Claw"; a giant lobster with a robotic right claw *"Mind Jacker"; a clown-shaped device that erases a target's memories *"Diabologizer"; a cannon shaped device that turns things into evil monsters *"Ring of Fire"; a circle of towers with hoops of heat that melts stuff. The ring of fire gets its name from the Ring of Fire that caused Dr.Blowhole to lose his eye. In real life, The ring of fire is a major area in the Pacific Ocean where multiple earthquakes, volcanoes and natural disasters occur. It covers all of Japan, New Zealand, Indonesia, and some of the US, Canada, and South America. *The Tractor Beam in "Project Bad Tidings" *"Sub-terrain attack pod" a beachball shaped device that blowhole used to break into the penguins base. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- pl:Doktor Bulgot Category:Characters Category:Enemy Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Series characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:Dolphins Category:The Penguins of Madagascar